


A Change

by WinglessMaiden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: Almost everything Red is feeling, Keith is able to feel it too. It’s bad enough that he’s been keeping his budding feelings for the Green Paladin at bay, now he has to keep himself from responding to the flood of pleasure he is feeling through Red whenever Pidge compliments or touches his lion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron Legendary Defender and its affiliates is not my own including the characters. This is a work of fiction, written for Kidge Week Day Three: Change.

“You’re so pretty. So cute and adorable. You are just one big loveable cutie pie, aren’t you?”

Keith watch Pidge shower the Red Lion with compliments as she made adjustments to Red’s mechanics. For the last week, ever since Keith asked Pidge to see if she can make improvements to his Red Lion, she has been spending every waking moment in Red’s hangar. He can practically feel Red’s pure joy in the back of his mind and it’s kind of affecting him in weird ways.

Pidge was climbing on top of Red’s back to look for other places to make improvements. She was in awe at the differences of the armor between Red and Green. She noticed that Green has a stronger plating to withstand immense amount of pressure like Hunk’s lion unlike Keith’s Lion. Red’s plating is slicker and edges are sharper to be more effective against wind resistance. Although both Lions works as the arm of Voltron, both are very different. She’s systematically cataloging each and every difference between the two lions for analysis and it’s making her giddy just imagining what she can do with the information.

“You’re such a fine piece of technology girl. Just as fine as Green.” Pidge was literally plastered on Red with eyes glittering and visible stars of wonder everywhere.

Keith’s heard Red purr in response and it sent shivers down his spine. Almost everything Red is feeling, Keith is able to feel it too. It’s bad enough that he’s been keeping his budding feelings for the Green Paladin at bay, now he has to keep himself from responding to the flood of pleasure he is feeling through Red whenever Pidge compliments or touches his lion.

He can’t take it anymore.

“What’s wrong Keith?” Pidge looked up from the panel she was working on Red.

“I have to tell you something.” He’s not sure if the surge of happiness he is feeling through Red or the close proximity with the fascinating and intelligent Green Paladin. He felt it was time to make a change.

Pidge jumped off Red and went to stand in front of Keith. “What is it? Something about Red? Did you have something specific you wanted me to add to her?”

“No, nothing like that. I… There is… What I want to say…” Keith started fidgeting. “You’re amazing.”

Pidge was taken back in surprise. She didn’t expect a compliment. “Uh… Thank you.”

She smiled up at him. Her smile was so dazzling that it made Keith’s heart flutter. Her bright gold eyes looking up at him and the small grease stain on her cheek was wreaking havoc on his emotions. “You’re so bright and wonderful. What I’m about to say hopefully won’t change our relationship we have now but… I just want to say that I love you. I love you very… Ooompf!”

Pidge had jumped at Keith and kissed him. “About time!”

“What??” Keith held up Pidge in his arms, confused about her response.

Pidge laughed. “Ever since I’ve been working on Red, I’ve been more in tune with her feelings.”

“What does that have to do with my confession?”

“Her feelings also reflects your feelings. I was a little worried about things changing between us if I said anything but I’m glad.”

“So… Does that mean you…?”

“Yes. I love you too Keith Kogane.” Pidge flashed him another heart-stopping dazzling smile.

Keith kissed Pidge and spun her around. He was so happy that even Red was reacting to his happiness by wagging her tail and purring loudly in the back of his mind. “I guess this change in our relationship is a good thing.”


End file.
